


tell your neighbors i'm not sorry if i break walls down

by haecates



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, i can't think of a fake city to set this on so welcome to rapture but this is not underwater, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the one who showed me all the dark wonders of life, the real life, the life I’d only seen flickering from the corner of my eye. Did I ever feel anything at all until she showed me what feeling meant? </p><p>― Megan Abbott, Dare Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of Dare Me by Megan Abbott, Aristotle And Dante Discover The Secrets Of The Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Since You've Been Gone by Morgan Matson and my own twist to it. There might be spoilers of the books if you mind this kind of stuff.

She flexes her legs and jumps, all the arms under her giving her strength to go up, up, up and away. Her arms are open as if she welcomes the fall and at that moment, she becomes larger than life. She smiles — not because it is a requirement and Diana would carve her skin off if she didn't, but because she is so high and everything is so small on her sight that she feels like a goddess.

Her eyes scan the whole field, no one is there watching them practice, coach wouldn't let them.

When she starts going down again, her legs stretched and the knowledge both Cissie and Anitta, her best friends in the world, are there to catch her, she sees her.

The first thing she sees is the hair — so blonde it's almost silver, reflecting the sunlight right on her eyes. And then she can't see much else. The hair and the smirk and she knows. She is there, like a ghost.

Her heart starts racing. Fast, fast, faster and then she's not sure if she's still smiling. Somewhere in the fall she forgets she is falling, she can't fly.

 _Falling is the most important part, girls,_ Coach Diana would say, looking fiercely into each of the their eyes. _Falling is what makes you different from them, falling with grace is what makes you goddess-_

When she finally fell, Cissie trying to hold her as the other girls screamed because it wasn’t going according to the script and Cassie was falling all the wrong ways, there was no grace. No goddess.

She tastes the grass on her lips as her best friend asks her what's wrong — but she doesn't know. She can't say. "Seventy laps", Coach says and Cassie is already up on her feet, running, running, running. Maybe from the questions, maybe from what she saw.

………………

_Twelve months ago._

Cassie hated this — moving farther and farther from home whenever her mother got a new job. Always better, always paid more. Always so goddamn far from New York she couldn't catch a train to see her friends anymore. Not that they were really her friends, if she thought about it with her brain and not her heart. They no longer had anything else in common.

She put the last box on the floor and looked around "So I guess this is my room now", she thought. Probably out loud since the next thing she heard was a laugh. A laugh like she had told the world's greatest joke.

A girl with white hair opened her window, she still had the remains of a laughter on her lips as she sat on the windowsill. "I was wondering if I had been granted with a cool neighbor, but I guess I ended up with a loser again"

She arched her eyebrow, hands on her hips, who the fuck did the house invader thought she was to call her a loser? "And you are cool?" She teased, her eyes studying Rebel Girl 101’s clothes.

"I am" the girl smiled, jumping out of the window and walking towards her "I'm Rose Wilson" she winked and gave her hand in for a handshake. Cassie stared, that was probably the weirdest thing to happen to her since she set her foot in Rapture. She was definitely not in New York anymore. "I'm Cassie Sandsmark" she shook her hand and smiled, curious. Something about the strangeness of it made her feel like maybe she wouldn't die of boredom.

Rebel Girl 101 looked like anything, but boring.

………………

She knew she had been quiet. Too quiet. And she knew that because even Raven was speaking. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, they had given up on her and moved to how Rachel would look so much better if she put her lipstick on.

How the girl with a dead stare ended up with them, on the cheerleaders table, was beyond her. It was as if she was always there.

The last captain before her, Donna, really loved her and so did her girlfriend, Kory. When both of them graduated, the year before, Raven just stayed and it didn't feel wrong.

"Don't you agree, Cass?" Anitta looks her in her eyes and she knows the girl is studying her. She looks up from her meal and realizes all the girls are looking at her, most of them seem curious, only Cissie is somehow worried. She opens her mouth to speak, ready to agree to whatever they're talking about, and then she feels his hands on her shoulders.

She never loved Conner more than at this moment.

"Can I borrow my girlfriend?" He smiles, already kissing her half of her mouth half on her skin in a way that is almost obscene. Everything about Conner is almost obscene, starting on how big he is for a seventeen year old. _Is he really your age?_ That's what her mother said, first time she saw him. The question answered itself when he opened his mouth, though.

She doesn’t even bother looking at her friends again, only holds his hand and lays her head on his chest as they walk out of the hall.

………………

_Ten months ago._

"You should wear the red one" the voice comes from behind her, farther than the window she won't even bother closing anymore. She rolls on her feet to look for the girl, who is sitting on her own window, smoking a cigarette.

Cassie puts the red shirt and then walks up to the window, sitting just as Rose is and looks at her. "Those things are bad for your health" she says and almost sounds like her mother.

"Oh, damn, I thought it was medicine" the girl laughs and Cassie joins in. Rose is a complete weirdo — it looks like she read _The Catcher In The Rye_ once and decided it was her bible. She despises everything and everyone. Whenever they talk, Wilson goes on and on about how much she hates everything Cassie likes.

When Cassie said she was trying out for the cheerleader squad, Rose faked dying from boredom. "Could you be more predictable, Sandsmark?" and then Cassie never went to the try-outs. Just like that.

"Are you on your window today because you're smoking or because you're respecting my privacy?" It is a casual question, she asks it as she holds two different nail polish colors on her hands, figuring which one of them will piss her mother off the most.

"To respect your privacy, of course, you were half naked" even without looking, she can hear the smirk on her tone. She hates it.

"Still you were looking"

"Still I was looking"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day goes by unnoticed. It is just another day – if she didn’t think too much about how she thought she had seen Rose again and lost her balance, it was like any other. She sits through all classes that make her bored and all the classes that she loves. Makes out with Conner under the stairs until the janitor tells them to get out of there. Tells them that school is not a place for that. She trains alone with Diana the whole afternoon and they don't talk about what happened earlier.

It is a day like any other – no new students, nothing unusual – and when she gets home she thinks it was just the sun against her eyes. Only a glimpse of a memory. Some kind of creep nostalgia.

When she gets home, her mother has company. She knows it because her mother is laughing that way she does when she doesn't think the joke was funny. She stops as soon as she gets in. Not sure if she'll go straight to her room or pass by the kitchen, say hi to whomever is there and grab something to eat.

“Cassie, honey, come here” her mother says before she can decide, so she throws her backpack on the couch and walks to the kitchen “Yes, mom?”

And then she stops.

Rose looks exactly the same – maybe a little taller than before. She still wears the same rebel clothes she used to a year ago, but now there’s an eyepatch where her left eye used to be. “Hi, Wondy”

And Cassie can't say a word. So she doesn't. And they just stare at each other in the silence.

………………

_Eleven months ago._

“Who is that girl that always climbs your window?” Cassie’s mom says. They are at the kitchen and Cassie is washing the dishes – a fork slips from her soapy hand and she doesn’t look at her mother when she answers her question. “What?”

Is not that Rose is a secret, it's just that she is _unusual._ That would be the word. Rose likes to go on and on about everything she hates and, when she gets too quiet, she usually turns to Cassie and says something terrifying on a deep voice that she hasn’t quite figured out yet if it means a joke or not, so she usually answers with another question and Rose shuts down. She never talks about her father, but when she does, it’s never good. She has an older brother called Joey and once Cassie watched them fight through the window – phone in hand, ready to call 911.

“The girl that climbs your window” her mom says again, on that tone that shows she’s not joking around and Cassie better answer fast if she knows what's good for her. She clears her throat, grabs the fork again and washes it trying to sound casual “Oh, that’s just Rose. She’s our neighbor”

The word falls on the room like a meteor and Cassie thinks she can actually hear her mother thinking – first day after they arrived, they heard the first fight. How Mr. Wilson screamed at their kids and how her mother was scared, trying to watch the TV and not talk about it, but Cassie knew. She always knows.

“Is she a good kid?”

Cassie washes her hands, wipes them out on her pants and walks towards her mother, who is frowning. “Mom…”

“I just worry about my daughter, alright? Our neighbors are….”

“...Are?” She arches an eyebrow.

Her mother slides her hands through her hair, putting it behind her ear. “I guess we could settle for unusual”

“That’s a pretty word you use to describe the people you don’t want me to be around of”

“Smart girl” She kisses Cassie on the forehead and leaves the kitchen. And then she is left alone with the knowledge her mother will never like her only friend – and, as if she is infected by Rose, she feels like she needs to break the new rule.

………………

Rose is in front of her, sitting on her bed and looking around. They haven’t said more than two words before getting there, but Cassie feels like her heart is going to go through her skin and jump on the wall and then it will all be a mess – hell, it _already_ is a mess. “So you’re a cheerleader” Rose breaks the silence and it's exactly what Cassie expected her to say, but at the same time, she feels small.

There they are, again alone on her room and Rose, again, is the one who knows what's happening. Cassie hates not knowing.

“You were at the practice then” she says, simply, reminding herself she isn’t insane. She is still good – she can go up, up, up and fly like she is a wonder. She is not broken or being haunted by ghosts of a past she hasn’t really thought about. The ghost is actually there, one eye missing and not really an explanation of why. Or of what happened.

Rose gets up and Cassie breathes a little too heavily. “You can ask” Rose says, as if she knows what she is thinking and Cassie hates it – hates how that’s exactly what she was thinking. “What happened to your eye?” she asks, but her voice is weird and not her own. Is that voice she uses when she knows she is in trouble.

Rose _smiles_.

She is the trouble.

“Bad fight with Joey” she says and walks towards her, from the way her lips are curled you would never think she would be talking about her family, if the scene had no sound you would guess she was talking about something she loves. And then she looks at Cassie, her single eye more intense than anything she ever saw. And her knees are weak.

“So… Conner Kent” The name breaks whatever illusion Cassie had put herself on. The illusion all those months hadn’t passed. The illusion Rose hadn’t just gone away without explanation. 

“You just left, Rose”

“And if I hadn’t?” She gets closer, her hands slowly touching her waist and Cassie feels like she’s on that illusion again. They’re in the middle of the desert and Rose is so high, won’t stop laughing, won’t stop touching her as if she needs– 

“You did” Her voice is firm. Rose breathes against her neck and when she licks the salt of her skin, Cassie closes her eyes again. The feeling goes up on her spine like it always did. Like it had never left. Like she had never left.

“I missed you, Wondy” Rose kisses on the neck and goes up until her jaw, kissing the same spots Conner kissed earlier and Cassie lets her. She puts her hands on her hair and pushes her until she can touch her lips, licking it like it belongs to her before Rose presses her against the wall and kisses her like four months hadn’t passed.

And her body answers her. _I missed you too, Rose_ , it screams.

The girl with the silver hair smiles against her lips like she knows.

………………

_Ten months ago._

Rose absolutely loves the sky – so they’re on her roof, looking at the stars. Cassie knows nothing about constellations and she knows Rose is making all of them up, explaining how they were all born from this evil god that wanted nothing but misery in the world, but he was so dumb that ended up making one of the most amazing things on earth. Cassie laughs because that’s what she does whenever Rose says something morbid and Rose laughs with her until she goes full quiet.

They can hear the sounds that come from the street and the cars far, far away from them. Cassie closes her eyes and suddenly there’s only them in the world.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Rose asks. She sometimes asks those things out of nowhere – Have you ever gone skinny dipping? or Have you ever shoplifted? so Cassie doesn’t feel the weight on it. She doesn’t even open her eyes. “No, never”

“Have you ever... thought about it?”

Cassie thinks a little and then moves to look her best friend in the eye. When she opens her eyes, Rose is also looking at her and the whole world feels heavy somehow. “I don’t know”

“How can you not know?” She arches an eyebrow.

“Have _you_?” Cassie does that thing she always does – answer a question with another question and, for a glimpse, she thinks maybe Rose is caught off guard.

“I am right now” She is suddenly closer and Cassie closes her eyes like she did before. “Mmm, really?”

Once again, silence falls and all she can hear is her own beating heart. Fast, fast, faster. So fast she thinks maybe it will go through her skin and make a mess. And then a door slams inside of the house and Rose moves so fast she has no time to think of anything before she hears her whispering.

“Keep quiet” Cassie opens her eyes right before Rose is in her room again, Mr. Wilson is saying something. It’s loud, like screams, but she can’t make sense of it. It stops and Cassie sees them leaving the room, a few seconds after the car leaves the garage. She looks up to the sky one more time before she goes down the roof and to her own room.

When she lays in bed she thinks of stars and Rose and kissing Rose.

Then she grabs her phone and types on a text she never sends. _I’m thinking about kissing you right now._


	3. Chapter 3

_This new boy is pissing me off._ Conner smashes the locker room before turning and finding him there – already talking, moving his hands while he demonstrates each and every thing he plans on doing on field. He doesn’t really listen, but Bart’s voice is one of those that’s impossible to ignore completely. It’s like a buzz on the back of his head. “Why are you telling me that?” He snaps, looks at the kid in front of him.

He calls him kid, but he isn’t that much older. Bart is probably one or two years younger, it’s just that he is tiny. Looks like Conner could break him with a blow.

“I though, you know, you could talk to coach…”

“Because he is my cousin?”

“And you’re the captain” Bart’s voice is small, as if he knows he chose the worst possible thing to say. But he already said it.

Conner clenches his jaw – he knows what they thought when they heard his last name.”You don’t think I’m good enough to be the captain?” he feels his hands closing into a fist and Bart’s eyes widen even more than the usual. His fist almost moves and all he can listen to is the beat of his own heart. His blood pumping.

“Kon” He looks down and there he is. Always on time. Tim is taller than Bart, but both of them are skinny in the same way. He has his arms crossed against his chest. “Let the kid go”

And only then Conner realizes he had grabbed Bart by the shirt and was holding him up. He slowly let go of the boy, mumbling _I’m sorry_ as Tim watches him. He feels as if he wouldn’t be so ashamed if it was someone else. 

………………

_Four months ago._

“Ask her out” Tim says and takes another sip of the beer they stole from Bruce’s fridge. Conner never thought Bruce Wayne would be the type of guy that storages beer, but maybe having four boys for kids made him need something other than fancy wine to get through the day.

“I can’t ask her out” Conner is laying on his bed, throwing a ball up and catching it without even paying attention to what his hands are doing. “She’s always so… You know… There’s always people with her”

“Kon, you’re a loser” Tim chuckles, putting the beer back on the floor and grabbing his phone. He is texting Steph – he is always texting Steph nowadays. Silence takes over the room again and Conner’s attention is back on the ball. He is out of the game again – punched Roy in the face when he was being a smartass. Roy graduated two years ago, but still they punished him as if he had fought one of his teammates.

“Stephanie said you could text her, she has Cassie’s number” He throws the ball at Tim so fast he doesn’t even think about it before it hits his best friend’s face. Tim smiles a little and throws the ball back “She won’t tell”

“That’s not the point, Timothy” He sits in bed and looks at him, he has that serious stare that he got from Clark – Lois always says so. “I can’t stand you when you’re dating” Tim’s smile dies on his face when he notices it is a serious conversation, then he moves up to bed and looks up at Conner – Kon, as he had always called him. “I shouldn’t have told her then”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t”

“That was kind of a dick move”

“Of course not, Dick would never…” Conner laughs and Tim punches him on the shoulder.

He kind of smiles and he is not even that mad anymore until his phone lights up. _Hi Conner, it’s Cass. Steph gave me your number. :)_

And then he is so mad he has to get up.

………………

_Three months and two weeks ago._

They haven’t really talked through all date. Cassie is looking out of the restaurant window as if she’s bored and Conner have already talked about everything he usually talks about when he goes on dates – actually, now that he thinks about it, he never really went on a date. He is more of a kissing behind the bleachers kind of guy. Date means commitment and he is not–

He fucking hates Stephanie for setting this up.

“Can we go?” Cassie breaks the silence, not really looking at him. This is a disaster.

He pays the bill without even asking her if she wants to split and, somehow, he feels as if she is even madder at him. He keeps quiet, picturing ways he can tell Tim his girlfriend is the fucking worst without hurting his feelings, even though he is pretty sure he will hurt his feelings either way. They stop on the parking lot and Conner figures this is usually when the guy gets the girl. Says something clever and kisses them in a way they’ll forget about the lack of chemistry in between them.

But he does nothing, looks at her and stupidly says “You need a ride?”

And then she laughs, stares at him as if he is the biggest douchebag to ever walk on earth and says sharply “I can walk”

He kind of wishes Stephanie had given him a list of things to do while on the date, since she set it up. He totally wishes Stephanie hadn’t set this up.

She walks half the parking lot before he catches up on her “Hey, Cass” and when she turns to him, her eyes are red from crying. “What, Conner? Is that some kind of joke? Did Donna ask you to do this?”

“Donna, what?” his mouth gapes and he is not really sure of what’s happening “You think I asked you out as a prank?”

“Stephanie asked me out, in a way”

He laughs a little, “Yeah, sorry for that, I… I don’t usually do this”

“Pranks on the rejected cheerleaders?” She snaps and he sees something on her eyes that makes him kind of scared. And even more interested.

“Donna didn’t tell me anything” he smiles a little as he looks at her. Her golden hair is kind of messy because of the wind and he leans closer to kiss her. His lips touch hers and she breathes in before moving far from him.

“Why on earth would I kiss you, Conner Kent?” And then she turns around and he watches her go until his phone lights up with a new text. _You better talk about anything other than video games on the next date._

He kind of doesn’t hate Stephanie anymore. Not that he’ll let her know.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Ten months ago. _

“Earth to Cassandra Sandsmark.” A little paper ball hits her forehead before she can look to her side. Rose is looking at her like she’s waiting for an answer and Cassie just bites her lips. Her body is here, but her mind had been elsewhere – last night, when the world was quiet and Rose was close, close enough that she can’t really stop thinking about what would have happened if her father had gotten there a little bit later. One minute later and she would know the taste–

_ She can’t stop thinking about how her lips taste like. _

“Sorry.” Cassie says, and moves uncomfortably in the couch. The movie they were watching is over now. “I think I missed the ending.”

Rose sighs, drinks a little more of the beer she brought and looks at her. “You missed the ending to my favorite movie.”

Cassie tries to remember her mentioning it was her favorite – they were at the couch, too bored to move and Rose turned the TV on. Skipped a few channels before saying  _ Hey, pay attention to this one. _ Her cheeks are probably rosy already, because Rose laughs like she just told a joke. “I can’t believe you believed Legally Blonde is my favorite movie.”

“It’s a good movie.” She tries to defend herself, but a pillow flies to her face.

“What were you thinking about?” When she asks, Cassie feels like she  _ knows _ . She looks away because the way she is looking at her right now is too intense. It almost feels like–

_ The world is quiet and they’re on her rooftop. Rose’s breath is warm against her skin and she touches her face. _

“I… Nothing.”

She looks at her as if she’s going to say something else, just drinks another sip of the beer and then gets up to throw it away. Cassie looks around – this is the first time they’re at the Wilson’s living room. And it looks like a perfectly normal living room, she knows why she expected it to be different and it feels wrong knowing this is just a normal house. “Where did you go last night?”

“ _ Jackpot! _ ” She laughs and looks at her “I just won a bet I made with myself that you wouldn’t ask what you really want to know.” Cassie hates when she does that, but tries to hold her gaze.

“And what do I really want to know?” She fails. Tries to sound sure, but sounds like she’s scared of the answer. Scared to listen to what she wants and scared to listen to what she doesn’t want. Either way, the idea is already in her brain.

Either way, she’s fucked.

Rose doesn’t talk for the longest time. Just looks at her and she feels naked. Feels like she can see every dark thought she ever had – every dirty one. She feels like getting up and going to her house and never coming back here. Locking her window and pretending they never were friends.

“The answer is yes.” She smirks.

“Yes to what?”

“Yes, Cassie, I was going to kiss you.”

………………

Her whole body is hot and melting at the same time. She doesn’t know how they made it to bed, but she’s glad they did. She doesn’t feel like she can trust her legs right now. Rose is sitting on the edge of the bed, an unlit cigarette pressed between her lips.

Before, they always talked after fucking. Rose would kiss her whole body, every uncovered spot and tell her how she wanted this. How Cassie was all she wanted. Now, the silence was as uncomfortable as the orgasm they just had. Cassie felt dirt in ways no shower could ever clean up. “This can’t happen again.”

Rose chuckles, puts her cigarette down. Everything always makes her laugh, it pisses Cassie off. “I figured, Captain.”

“Don’t… Don’t do that. You left–”

She’s not laughing anymore. Rose looks at her on a different way – before, she looked at her like she knew. She always knew the answer to absolutely everything. Now she looks at her as if she’s the puzzle.

“Look at me again and say it was my choice to leave, Cassie.” Her eyepatch is out before she finishes the sentence and everything on Cassie’s body goes cold. She is ashamed in a she can’t hide. “I fucking dare you.”

She is dirty, naked and ashamed. And Rose has marks of violence where her eye used to be.

“I didn’t–”

“Of course you didn’t know. You went back running to your perfect little life, didn’t you?” She covers her eye again, but Cassie can’t unsee it. “Did you even look for me?”

“I called.” Her voice is small. She called, she tried looking for them. The house was empty for a whole month, she didn’t know where to look, Rose had never told her anything.

“You called.” Her voice starts breaking and Cassie had never seen her like this. Had never heard her like this. “We moved because Joe got into a fight and I got so mad, I didn’t… I fought him and he took my eye.”

She opens up her mouth to talk, but Rose is still at it. Not even looking at her. “Slade sent me away and I was so ugly. _ I am so ugly. _ When I got back to see you, you were kissing Conner Kent in front of your house.”

“You’re not ugly.” 

She laughs again and it’s almost as if she isn’t crying, but the sound doesn’t match her face. “Aye, Captain. This won’t happen again.” She leaves by the window, as she always did. And Cassie doesn’t move, doesn’t do a thing.

He phone buzzes with a message from Conner and she feels like throwing up.

………………

_ Ten months ago. _

It seems way easier when it is Rose climbing up on her window, but she doesn’t give up. She goes up, up, up until her hands are hurting and then leans against the wall to catch her breath, turns around to open the window but Rose is already looking at her. “You’re not subtle at all, Wondy.”

“It looks easier when you do it.” She smiles and gets in, sits on her bed and looks at her. Rose opens up her mouth to talk, but she cuts in. “About what you said earlier… Did you change your mind?”

“No, I didn’t.” Rose answers right away. Sits by her side on the bed and smiles “Did you come to claim your prize?”

Her heart probably skips a beat, but she doesn’t say a thing. She knows what to do and, when she leans in and kisses Rose, it’s messy and desperate. It doesn’t feel like a kiss at first, it feels like victory. She just won a bet with herself.

Rose guides her, her hands touch her cheeks and she sucks on her lips soft enough Cassie’s breathing becomes uneven. They kiss until Rose is on top of her, her hands mapping every curve on her body and Cassie’s body never felt so responsive.

“We should probably stop now or I’ll…” Cassie cuts her in, kisses her because she doesn’t feel like stopping. She feels like she can’t stop.

“Or what?” Her voice comes off way more hoarse than she expected. She almost waits for Rose to laugh, but her lips are on her skin, kissing her neck and it feels like she set fire on her body.

“Or I won’t stop kissing you, I want to learn how you taste.”

“Where?”

She sucks her skin again and Cassie moans. Closes her eyes because she knows the answer and she wants it. “Everywhere.”

Cassie looks at Rose. This is where all her dreams end – Rose says what she wants and she wakes up, hands in between her thighs, cursing at her brain because she wants to know how Rose’s lips feel everywhere.

Rose helps her take off her shirt and starts kissing on her collarbone. Her lips aren’t completely soft, nothing about her is soft, but they feel good against her skin. Rose kisses every corner of her skin, every secret spot. She takes her bra off and steals another moan as her tongue works on her nipples.

It feels like forever and it feels like it’s not enough.

The lower she gets, more and more desperate her kisses become. She sucks on her hip bones and it’s all teeth and tongues and marks. Rose maps her whole body and leaves marks on her favorite spots. Cassie moans once again and Rose finally gives in. Pushes her underwear to the side and slides one finger in. It feels like all she wants, but not enough.

“Want your mouth.” She manages to say, all raggedy.

Rose licks her thighs and goes up to her lips. Licks in between then. “Here?”

“Yes–”

When Rose eats her out, it’s not like a sloppy kiss. She sucks on her like she know what she’s doing and her tongue presses on all the right spots – again and again and again. When Cassie comes against her tongue, her body feels like a small earthquake and she forgets everything that isn’t them.

Immediately upon she is back to herself, she realizes Rose is looking at her the same way she always does, but now she can’t blame her for it. She feels completely vulnerable – and it's not a bad thing.

“So…” She starts, licks her lips before finishing her question. “How do I taste like?”

Rose leans in and kisses her slowly “Like a bad decision.”

And after all, Cassie drinks it in as if it’s bad poetry.


End file.
